Sofia and Hugo Royal School Fair
by FanFictionQueen2019
Summary: Sofia and Hugo have to choose which school they want to go to after Royal Prep
1. The Tents

The Tents

It is the day of the Royal School Fair and all the tents for the different schools are set up on the flying derby field. There is a tent for Ever Realm Academy the school for future rulers and advisers, Performing Arts Academy the school that focuses on music and arts, the Institute for Science and Alchemy the school for Alchemists, the Corinthian Sports School the school that offers different sports (e.g. enchanted ice dancing), Chivalry Hall the school for knights, the School of Royal Fashions the school, where students learn to make clothes for royalty and the School for Adventure the school for adventurers. Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo were looking forward to the fair as they wanted to find out about all the different types of royal schools there are to go to after Royal Prep. Sofia and Hugo decided that they would have a look at all the different schools before they make their final decision. Prince James and Princess Amber were looking forward to midday as they will be unveiling the wall of choices so they can see where their friends will go after Royal Prep. Amber has her heart set on going to Ever Realm Academy while James has his heart set on going to Chivalry Hall.


	2. What You're Gonna Do

What You're Gonna Do

Sofia and Hugo visited all the tents and are still trying to decide what school they want to go to after Royal Prep. "This is to hard to decide in one day" Sofia said to Hugo. "Your right" Hugo said to Sofia. Amber and James heard this and decided that they should here it in a song, that they need to choose today.

Amber:  
So you're having a hard time  
Deciding what to do  
It's a good thing I'm here  
To help you see things through  
The choice you need is clear anyone can see  
You've got to go to Ever Realm Academy with me

Come on Sofia, Hugo  
All you've got to do is choose  
Just pick a school  
It's easy to do  
Go on Sofia,Hugo  
Really you've got nothing to lose  
We all just want to know  
What You're Gonna Do  
All: Yes, we really wanna know  
Just what You're Gonna Do

Clio and Vivian:  
If you're choosing the best school  
Ours should be the one  
We'll be singing and dancing  
And having lots of fun  
Those other schools are fine  
But they don't do the trick  
You know performing arts is the one you should pick

Vivian:  
Come on Sofia,Hugo  
All you've got to do is choose  
Just pick a school  
It's easy to do  
Go on Sofia,Hugo  
Really you've got nothing to lose  
We all just want to know  
What You're Gonna Do  
All: Yes, we really wanna know  
Just what You're Gonna Do

Sofia/Hugo:  
I just cannot see  
Which school is right for me  
Each one I past  
Looks like it would be a blast  
Don't know which choice to make  
With all my dreams at stake  
It's impossible to pick a school so fast

James:  
It's gonna be fine, guys  
Don't have to feel stessed  
You've seen all the tents  
So just decide which you like the best  
Amber: For once James is right  
There's no need to stall  
Just make a simple choice  
And get your name on that wall

All:  
Come on Sofia,Hugo  
All you've got to do is choose  
Just pick a school  
It's easy to do  
Go on Sofia,Hugo  
Really you've got nothing to lose  
We all just want to know  
What You're Gonna Do  
Yes, we really wanna know  
Just what You're Gonna Do

What You're Gonna Do

What You're Gonna Do


	3. Be Myself

Be Myself

Sofia felt like she had no choice but to pick a school today but she didn't have any idea which one she should choose so when she was asked again which school she would be interested in going to she had a nervous breakdown and she ran. Hugo was asked he had an idea but he wanted to make sure that that Sofia was ok so he went to find her.  
Hugo found Sofia sitting near the pond and he heard her singing.

Sofia:  
Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Hugo felt sorry for Sofia and wanted to help her by asking her if she would go to the Corinthian Sports School with him as she felt happy when she is doing sports. Sofia was happy with this as she will have a better chance of being calm and also being a protector for the Ever Realm will take up a certain amount of time that she would have needed if she went to Ever Realm Academy. Sofia and Hugo wrote their choices on their tablets and went to the royal chiseler.


	4. All Well That Ends Well

All Well That Ends Well

The wall of next steps was unvailed and it was one of the happiest time that Sofia and Hugo had together since the Ice dancing Recital. James and Amber were happy for their little sister as they want her to be happy and if going to the same school as her best friend will make her happy then they are going to support her what ever her choice is whether she is with them or Hugo.

Sofia:  
The sun is shining brightly,  
On this enchanted day,  
So come up to the castle,  
For a royal getaway.  
Our friends are all arriving,  
We're meeting in the hall.  
And I hope you feel like dancing,  
Because we're gonna have a ball!

All:  
My friends and I are flying high,  
And we've only just begun!  
So come along, everyone!  
Let's have some royal fun  
(My friends and I are flying high)  
And who knows when we'll be done?  
So come along, everyone!  
Let's have some royal fun!

(Royal fun)

Sofia:  
Our sorcerer will dazzle us,  
With magic tricks galore.  
The jester will pretend to trip,  
And tumble across the floor.  
The orchestra will play for us  
A pretty melody,  
But spending time with you will be  
My favourite memory!

All:  
(My friends and I are flying high)  
And we've only just begun!  
So come along, everyone!  
Let's have some royal fun!  
(My friends and I are flying high)  
And who knows when we'll be done?  
So just come along, everyone!  
Let's have some royal fun!

(Royal fun)  
Let's have some royal fun!  
(Royal fun)  
We're gonna have some royal fun, fun, fun!  
(Royal fun)  
Let's have some royal fun!


End file.
